


Tastes Even Better than Rhubarb Pie

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexuality, Canon Era, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Conversations, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bisexual Character, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Plans, Plans For The Future, References to Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprises, Theatre, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie isn't taking 'no' for an answer, so it's probably a good thing that Peggy doesn't have a 'no' to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Even Better than Rhubarb Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 1-million-words June Bingo Card Challenge: Schmoop/Love Card 5x5 #1: Surprise Date.

She’s barely gotten back to her room and kicked off her heels before there’s a knock at the door - it’s been pushed open even before she makes it to the doorway.

“Okay, English. You can’t flake out on me this time.”

A pair of tickets in her left hand and her right hand on her cocked hip, Angie’s sending her a firm but - if she dares even let herself think so - flirtatious look. 

“Tomorrow night, 'Annie Get Your Gun',” she continues, waving the tickets like a handheld fan and turning her expression more coy. Peggy struggles weakly for some sort of protest - Jarvis and Anna _were_ expecting her for tea, and they’d have to discuss whatever they could of Howard’s prospects, as well as their own - but finds none worthy of giving, so she purses her lips with an uncharacteristic and uncomfortable sort of shyness, and wets them before asking, “what time?”

Angie smiles widely.

“Show starts at seven sharp, so we should be there at least half an hour before, to make sure we get in. If you wanna get dinner before, though…”

“We...should leave here around five-twenty, then? Head over to that Italian restaurant across the way? It’s a bit expensive, I’ll pay for that-”

“You know, English, when someone’s taking someone else out, _they_ usually pay.”

“Well, as you may have noticed, _I’m_ not entirely usual,” Peggy retorts immediately, absentmindedly straightening her skirt. The war stories, the secret career, the poison-laced lipstick, and the super-soldier ex-boyfriend could prove that - not that she could tell Angie about that anyway, but the point remained.

A smirk sneaks its way into Angie’s grin.

“Matter-of-fact, I _have_ noticed that.”

“Besides, you’ve already bought tickets for the show. It would be discourteous of me to allow you to pay for an _entire_ evening out.”

Angie sighs mockingly, pursing her lips, her voice coming out teasing but her eyes glittery.

“All _right,_ English, I’ll let ya buy me dinner,” she concedes, as though it took great effort; her own expression, and the eagerness with which she passes by Peggy to assertively deposit herself on Peggy's bed, betray her.

But Peggy certainly won't.


End file.
